Mi inocente hermano
by Inumi Higurashi
Summary: Ikki sigue viendo a Shun como un niño indefenso, es su pequeño hermano después de todo, puro e inocente... Entonces ¿Qué diablos hacia a solas en una habitación con Junet?- ¡Ustedes son unos malpensados!- Grito la chica, completamente molesta y abochornada. Pasen y lean XD


**Hola mis queridos lectores como estas Aquí les traigo mi primer One-shot de Saint Seiya y como todos ustedes saben, esta serie no es mío, es propiedad del fabuloso Masami Kurumada. Desde hace días tenía esto en mente así que espero que les guste y me den su opinión X3.**

 _ **Capitulo único**_

Hoy es un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado con su bello azul y las aves cantaban en sus nidos. Sip era un día esplendido, grandioso para que nuestros caballeros salgan a estirar los músculos un rato ¿Cierto?… ¡Pero no, que va! En estos momentos estaban como una bola de viejas chismosas en la mansión Kido con la oreja pegada a una de las grandes puertas de dicha mansión… Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué están haciendo eso? Bueno, resulta que desde hace aproximadamente 20 minutos, están espiando a cierta parejita que, según ellos estaban haciendo " _cosas, no_ _aptas para todo público_ "

-¡Ah, espera Shun no tan fuerte!- Se quejo de forma entrecortada, una voz femenina al lado de la habitación. Por otro lado, los cuatro de bronce enrojecieron instantáneamente

-N…No puedo creerlo- Tartamudeo un shoskeado Ikki, con la cara azul por las cosas que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta… Es decir ¿Quién iba a imaginar que su pequeño Shun iba a estar haciendo " _eso"_?Pues nadie en realidad y es que aun no lo asimilaba

-Se lo tenía bien guardado ¿eh?- Susurro Seiya también impresionado, hasta que poco a poco se fue dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- Jamás creí decirlo pero Shun es un pícaro, yo sabía que era buen amigo de Junet pero jamás imagine que llegarían a este punto

-Yo la verdad, aun no me lo creo- Le dijo Hyoga, aturdido aun con la oreja pegada a la puerta

-¿Ustedes creen que de verdad estén haciendo eso?- Pregunto Shiryu sonrojado, también pegado a la puerta

-¡No, por supuesto que no!- Grito/susurro el Fénix con sarcasmo- ¡¿Tú qué crees que están haciendo?!- Pregunto molesto y avergonzado… Bueno más molesto que nada, haciendo que el Dragón se volviera chiquito frente a él ( **N.A: forma Chibi XD** )- ¡¿Piensas que están haciendo actividades para la paz mundial?! ¡Pues no, idiota!... -Iba a seguir regañando al pobre chino pero un pequeño grito femenino lo freno en seco

-¡Shun, eso duele!- Se lamento la amazona del Camaleón en un jadeo

-L…Lo siento Junet, tratare de ir más suave- Tartamudeo el caballero de Andrómeda con nerviosismo. Los chismosos del otro lado se sobresaltaron

-¡Olvídalo! Mejor yo te enseño como hacerlo- Dijo la chica con voz queda. Esta vez Ikki quedo de piedra, con los ojos en blanco y tambaleándose como si fuera un fideo

-I…Ikki, oye ¿estás bien?- Titubeo el Cisne con temor y confusión al ver que su compañero estaba en un estado de trauma, los otros dos también lo miraban confundidos

-M…Mi hermano… Mi pobre hermano esta…- Balbuceaba aturdido e impresionado, de pronto sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, cosa que en seguida los otros tres notaron de inmediato – ¡Mi hermano está siendo profanado!- Esta vez el Dragón, el Pegaso y el Cisne inclinaron la cabeza a un lado al mismo tiempo, mientras sentían una gota de sudor rodar por sus cabezas

-Amm… ¿No se supone que tiene que ser al revés?- Indago Seiya con duda, el Fénix le dio un coscorrón, dejándole un chichón creciéndole en la cabeza- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué diablos fue eso?!

-¡Porque solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso! ¡Imbécil!- Gruño con una vena palpitándole en la frente- ¡No cabe duda de que mi hermano fue engañado, seducido y engatusado por esa arpía! ¡¿Y ahora me vienes a decir que ella es la santa?! ¡Por favor, no me jodas Seiya!- Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse y sintió lágrimas de cascada agruparse en sus bellos ojos ( **N.A: ¿Qué? Yo amo a** **Ikki… Bueno en realidad los amo a todos XD** )- Mi hermano es la persona más pura e inocente de este mundo- Dijo con voz débil, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, dramáticamente- Incluso Hades se apodero de su cuerpo para su malévolo plan de mierda y ahora… ¡Tu!- Señalo a Seiya quien volteo a ambos lados y luego se señalo a sí mismo- ¡Si, tú! Que eres su amigo más cercano te atreve a insinuar que Shun es capaz de…- No pudo decir más debido a sus lagrimas, de repente todo se volvió oscuro excepto los lugares en donde estaban ellos que eran iluminados por unas luces como si estuvieran en un escenario. Ikki se arrodillo en su lugar, bajando la cabeza con derrota- ¡Por Athena! ¿Qué hice para merecer tanta vergüenza de esos, que se hacen llamar mis amigos?- Pregunto mas para sí mismo que para ellos en un lamento

-Ehh… ¿De verdad quieres saber? Porque tienes una lista bien larga, como por ejemplo: tratar de matarnos hace años por tratar de robar la armadura de Sagitario, actuar como si Athena te importara un comino, ignorar por mucho tiempo a Shun, tratar de…- No pudo seguir ya que el chino le tapo la boca

\- ¡Ya cállate Seiya! No estás ayudando

-Jaja, muy gracioso… Burro con alas- Murmuro Ikki con sarcasmo, mirando al castaño con disgusto; al susodicho se le puso la oreja grande ante lo último que dijo el griego

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Entrecerró los ojos, amenazante- Mira pajarraco desplumado te voy a…

-¡Ya córtala, hombre!-Intervino el pelinegro nuevamente, quien se le acerco con cautela a Ikki y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en son de apoyo- Ya, ya tranquilo Ikki estoy seguro de que Seiya no quiso decir eso, ni tampoco te quiere hacer enojar- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, para luego vio al otro caballero con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Verdad Seiya?- Pregunto entre dientes, el castaño solo se cruzo de brazos asintiendo a regañadientes. El pelinegro miro nuevamente al peliazul con comprensión- Puede de que estemos mal interpretando todo, seguro y Shun no está haciendo nada malo…- Ikki lo miro también, correspondiendo el gesto. Que paz tan armoniosa, hasta se escuchaba el tocar de un violín, una bella melodía, relajante y cautivadora

-Gracias pero… ¿De dónde viene esa música?

-Hyoga, apaga el condenado radio por favor… ¡Y enciende la estúpida luz de una vez!- Le replico Seiya con el ceño fruncido, el ruso obedeció con desilusión

-Tch, acabas de matar todo el sentimiento del ambiente- Dijo una mirada parecida a los reyes de la indiferencia ( **N.A: léase: Camus + Sesshomaru + Vegeta= perdición para las fangirl. Y si sigo con la lista uff, me quedo corta XD** )

-¡¿Te falta mucho?!- La voz de la amazona sonaba agitada y molesta

-No tranquila, ya casi termino

-¡¿Qué, QUE?!- Lo tres caballeros de bronces sintieron como el cosmos de Ikki comenzaba a elevarse, cosa que los alarmo- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Voy a matar a esa desgraciada!- Dijo con una vena palpitándole en la frente y los ojos en blanco. Justo en ese momento Seiya y Hyoga lo tomaron de ambos brazos, mientras que Shiryu se interpuso en medio de la puerta con los brazos extendidos, temiendo a que su amigo entrara y le hiciera quien sabe que a la amazona de Camaleón

-¡Espera Ikki! ¡No puedes entrar así a lo bestia!- El Pegaso trato de hacerlo entrar en razón en vano, ya que su amigo parecía estar poseído por el mismo Hades

-¡¿Así y según tu, qué debo hacer?! ¡¿Quedarme aquí mientras escucho como mi pequeño pierde su pureza?! ¡Pues no! ¡Shun es mi hermano y debo protegerlo!

-¡Entendemos eso pero tienes que calmarte! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedes! arrepentir!- Hyoga ejercicio más fuerza en el, si seguían así iba a pasar algo feo…

Sin embargo, justo cuando Ikki iba a utilizar su energía para apartar a sus amigos de si, la gran puerta se abrió haciendo que el pobre de Shiryu se estampara contra la pared y dejando ver a una rubia con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas

-¡Muy bien! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- Grito la muchacha con una vena creciéndole en la frente. Estaba sumamente molesta, por un momento pensó que era su imaginación ¡Pero no! Los muy bobos de sus compañeros estaban afuera de la habitación espiándolos y que no hacían nada para disimularlo, puesto a que con sus gritos seguramente se escucharían hasta Pekín- Me van a explicar ¡¿Cuáles son sus gritos?!

-¡Aquí la que debe una explicación eres tú!- Ikki gruño y se acerco a ella, desafiante- ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces con…?- Callo al ver a su hermano asomarse detrás de la rubia con una mirada de confusión

-Hermano ¿Qué…?

-¡Shun!- Aparto a la amazona de un empujón y tomo al peliverde de los hombros- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- Pregunto atropelladamente, viéndolo por todos lados. Estaba vestido y sin nada sospechoso, miro sus ojos verdes que lo miraron con curiosidad, confusión y con esa inocencia que lo caracteriza

-No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien- El muchacho le sonrió cálidamente- ¿Por qué, ocurre algo malo?- Indago preocupado, sin embargo el peliazul no sabía que decirle

-Bu… Bueno yo…

-¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo Ikki?- Pregunto Junet un poco más calmada pero no por eso menos incomoda

-Lo que pasa es que desde que entraron en la habitación empezó a imaginar cosas raras y…

-¡Óyeme pato, no te hagas el que no sabes nada!- Miro a los otros- Y ustedes tampoco porque estuvieron conmigo ¡Así que no me metan a mi solo en el paquete!

-¡Pero la mayor parte fue tu culpa porque parecías un maniático, joder!- Replico el castaño

-¡Bueno si, maldición lo reconozco!- Miro a la muchacha- Aquí lo que quiero saber es ¿Que tanto hacías con Shun ahí adentro?

-Shun miraba a su hermano con confusión y con voz suave le hablo- Yo solo le estaba curando una herida

-¡Exacto! Le estabas… Espera ¿Qué…?- Ahora si la cara de Ikki era un completo poema, al igual que el de los demás-…¿Una herida?...- Pregunto aturdido

-Pues claro, esta mañana recién llegue de una misión pero mi tobillo se torció un poco y Shun solo me quería ayudar revisándolo porque es un corte un poco molesto al caminar- La muchacha hizo una mueca y mostro su tobillo- Y como le coloco mucho alcohol al algodón pues me ardía demasiado- Los miro sospechosamente- ¿Qué carajos estaban pensando ustedes?

-Ehhh bueno- Ikki miro el suelo, avergonzado- Yo pensé que…

-Pensábamos que estaban haciendo cositas de adultos- Dijo Seiya de forma relajada, pero con tinte de picardía. Esto hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran furiosamente

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- Junet parecía una manzana- Ustedes creyeron que…- Miro de reojo a Shun quien tenía la cabeza cacha, haciendo que sus mechones ocultaran su sonrojo

-Shiryu, quien tenía una curita en la nariz, carraspeo y miro a sus amigos con reproche- Por eso les dije que estaban mal interpretando todo ¡Pero no! ¿Para qué hacerle caso a Shiryu, verdad?

-Lo único que sé es que ustedes son… son…arg ¡Ustedes son unos malpensados!- Grito la chica, completamente molesta y abochornada. Salió a paso firme de allí para irse de allí, sentía que si se quedaba los mandaría a todos al demonio, osea ¿Como pudieron pesar en algo así? Shun era su amigo ¡Solo eso! Y ella lo quería como tal * _Eso no te lo crees ni tu_ * Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa vocecita en su cabeza. Justo cuando iba a salir de la mansión, sintió una mano atrapar la suya

-¡Espera Junet!- Sus brillantes ojos azules se enfrentaron a los cálidos verdes- Yo quisiera disculparme por mis amigos- El muchacho bajo la mirada, avergonzado pero no soltó su mano- Lo siento…

-La chica suspiro y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- Esta bien Shun, no te preocupes y gracias por curarme

-Él le devolvió el gesto- No hay de que, espero que te cures pronto

-Sí, adiós- Se despidieron y el muchacho suspiro, realmente le gusto serle de ayuda a su compañera aunque al principio fue difícil. Cuando la vio con el tobillo así, se asusto, estaba hinchado y la cortada que tenía era algo profunda pero no muy grave, pero a pesar de eso le agrado estar cerca de ella, Junet es una chica agradable y se sentía cómodo con ella * _La verdad es muy linda_ * Pensó con una sonrisa. Subió las escaleras y no encontró a sus amigos pensó que estaban en alguna habitación de la mansión, paso por el pasillo y vio a su hermano sentado en un mueble con la cabeza cacha quien al sentirlo cerca hizo que su flequido cubriera su rostro y lo miro con preocupación

-¿Hermano?

-Lo siento- Lo escucho decir en un susurro

-¿Eh?

-Pensé cosas que no debía y mal interprete todo, perdón- Shun miro a su hermano con ternura y se sentó a su lado

-Tranquilo hermano, está bien solo no seas tan impulsivo, Junet es una buena chica- Ikki lo miro y vio esa inocencia tan propia de él y sonrió con resignación… Tal vez no podía dejar de verlo como un niño indefenso, ese pequeño que siempre protege aunque sea desde la distancia. Ya no quería dejar a su hermano solo, era su única familia y no podía perderlo… No quería perderlo- Además de seguro Seiya exagero en decir aquello, pienso que te alteraste así porque algo paso ¿No?- Sip Shun es muy inocente, de hecho el lelo de Seiya había dado en el clavo pero no lo diría. Sonrió suavemente y coloco una mano en la cabeza del peliverde para acariciar sus lacios cabellos

-Tienes razón, gracias por estar conmigo Shun- El aludido abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que la mirada de Ikki reflejaba ¿Ternura? Muy pocas veces veía una mirada así en sus ojos así que correspondió el gesto, riendo encantadoramente. Si adoraba a su hermano, el era su fuerza y apoyo incondicional y siempre lo iba a proteger.

-* _Tal vez yo no sea el hermano perfecto pero estoy feliz de que tu lo seas… Mi inocente hermano*_

 **Aww pero que chulo me salió ¿A que si? ¿Rosas, tomatazos? ¿Alguien pensó mal al principio? Jajaja yo se que si, a mi no me engañan 7u7. Ikki me encanta no solo por su personalidad de chico malo sino también por como protege a Shun en las peores circunstancia, realmente es encantador y puse un poquito de Shun & Junet para los que son fan de esta pareja jejeje XD. Gracias por leer, nos leemos en la próxima. ¡Cuídense! :D.**

 **Les pido una disculpa, en verdad estoy muy apenada ni yo misma se que paso cuando publique esto, realmente casi me da algo cuando vi el capítulo de mi otra historia en esto. De verdad lo siento, si el usuario** __ **lee esto le pido una disculpa ya que fue el primer comentario que recibí y gracias a él pude darme cuenta del GRAN error asi que tuve que subir el fic nuevamente XD no en serio discúlpenme u.u**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi.**


End file.
